Five Times Kissed
by The Dream Thief Fic Requests
Summary: A Bellarke AU. As the title states, it's five times Clarke and Bellamy have kissed, from Clarke's point of view, third person. Fic requests are open, a list of fandoms and ships can be found on my profile. R&R please and thank you.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- So this is my first story on this account, and it was inspired by a meme that I found on tumblr. XD I hope you enjoy it. It will be a five shot.

The first time he'd kissed her, she'd dared to believe that the fireworks between them were nothing more than a passing lust for something she'd never had before. After all, he of all people was practically untouchable to someone like her. Her mother and father had easily written him off for a criminal the first time she'd met him. But she'd dared to look deeper, to find that he was actually pretty fun.

"Bellamy, I want you to kiss me."She'd had to ask, because despite the fact that he was known for sexual exploits, he'd never once even made a pass at her, and while she was flattered, that he was being almost civil. She wanted to know what it was like to kiss him. It was a lust that would be satisfied with one and that would be the end of that.

"If you're sure about that, Princess."

His hands cupped the sides of her face, in an almost gentle fashion, and he pulled her into him, his lips descending upon hers. The kiss started off as gentle, but soon graduated to a declaration. Hot breaths, puffed against her lips, as teeth pulled at them. And she didn't want him to stop. The feeling of his lips on hers, his teeth, gently tugging at the flesh, as his tongue met with hers, briefly before it was all over. It was the moment that she took the plunge. Daring herself to push further than she'd dared before.

Her body almost demanded more of the feeling, and she was grateful when he got the gist and gave it to her. There was no talk, no conversation, no heated words, just a breathless tangle of the two of them. His arms keeping her close, one hand resting in the curve of her midsection, the other tangled in her hair. And there was no denying the nearly palpable chemistry that rested between them when it had finally ended.

"So does this mean I've made it out of the friendzone?"

She offered a smile and a nod. Because Clarke Griffin had found that the friendzone was the last place she wanted Bellamy Blake.


	2. Chapter 2

The second kiss was after their first real date. Cliched in all it's cheesy glory, he walked her to her front door, and he'd kissed her good night. But like with everything Bellamy did, it wasn't just a peck on the lips, it was heated and passionate, because damn that man was nothing if not passionate about everything.

The kiss had left a lingering feeling, that left her fingers coming up to touch them at everything chance she could, without being caught by her parents of course. And the memory of it, flooded her with a different kind of heat, that left her wanting him to do far more than just kiss her.

The way he had pulled at her lip, much like the first time they'd kissed, it was more than that though this time, there was definitely some tongue involved. And he was a pro with his, to be honest, she hadn't been sure if she'd truly been kissed until that moment, was he holding out for her? Showing her the possibilities one kiss at a time? Because if that was the case, she was more than okay with it.

"Good night, Bellamy."

"Good night, Princess."


	3. Chapter 3

The third came as a shock to her. Everything had been calm, they'd been having a normal conversation, about what to have for breakfast to be exact. When he'd back her up against the kitchen wall, and pinned her hands above her head. There was a roughness about the situation, and she okay with it. He wouldn't hurt her. That was one thing she was positive of. Bellamy wouldn't hurt her, if anything he'd probably attempt to lock her away in a castle somewhere to keep her safe from the world, including her parents, who while they loved her, were too judgemental towards this choice.

His lips descended on hers but they didn't stay there long, small tiny kisses along the jawline, that lead to her neck, she'd never known how enticing this could be, though she'd heard the stories. It was a strange sensation, his lips resting at the base of her neck, teeth nibbling ever so lightly, dragging across her skin, only to be soothed by the sensation of his tongue swirling over the slightly agitated flesh. It was a cycle, he sucked, he nibbled, he grazed, then he provided relief. And it was dizzying.

She wondered if he was enjoying this half as much as she was, her legs growing weak beneath her, she was sure this was exactly what he wanted. And it didn't take much time for a breathy moan to escape her lips at the constant attention, that trailed from her neck to her shoulder, and kept going.


	4. Chapter 4

The fourth came at the most perfect of times. Her parents had finally come to terms with the fact that she was in love with Bellamy. The boy she shouldn't have even thought about. After all, she had been a straight a student, and still was, even after him. It seemed that he and her parents wanted what was best for her, and with college just a few short months away, she'd been so shocked to find that this was his way of telling her goodbye.

They were at a restaurant, with her parents, celebrating her graduation. It was her, wedged between the two men who meant the world to her. Her father was on one side of her, and Bellamy sat across from her. When the waitress took their orders, it seemed like just any other night, but when he stood up and her father nudged her to follow suit, she was a little confused to say the least to find the ring box in his hand, as he lowered himself to one knee.

All eyes were on her, and she wasn't sure if she was scared or elated. They hadn't talked about marriage, you see, she knew Bellamy wasn't exactly considered one that would be into marriage. So it came as more than a shock to her to see him, down on one knee, about to ask her to marry him.

"Marry me."It was a simple statement, it wasn't a question, and she was okay with it. It was the first time she'd actually kissed him. All of the others he'd started and this time it was her turn. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she nodded, words not coming to her. She brought her lips to his and after a moment, and more than enough cheering for a life time from the others gathered, she pulled away slightly.

"Yes."She was finally able to mutter, breathlessly.


End file.
